


Altering Eventualities

by PrismWritings, YellowWandSaber



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Adventure, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Angst and Feels, Episode AU: s04e13 Journey's End, Episode Fix-It: s04e13 Journey's End, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Injury, Memories, Mutual Pining, Reunions, Slow Burn, Telepathy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 03:32:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15525120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrismWritings/pseuds/PrismWritings, https://archiveofourown.org/users/YellowWandSaber/pseuds/YellowWandSaber
Summary: A Journey's End fix-it. What would've happened if Rose was trapped inside the TARDIS side by side with Donna?Lots of mutual pining, angst and more coming! But we'll be sure to add a dash of romance and fluffsomewhere in there eventually ʕ•ᴥ•ʔPS. Rating might change later





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there and welcome to this little fanfiction of ours! Our very first fanfiction, in fact.  
> YellowWandSaber and I decided FINALLY to set this AU in motion!
> 
> We've talked a lot about doing this (Since January if I remember correctly) and now we decided to do something about it!  
> This little AU here is set to be during and post Journey's End and is mainly going to revolve around the Doctor's  
> and Rose's relationship. We haven't decided how long this  
> is supposed to be yet but it'll be multiple chapters for sure, so stay tuned! We hope you enjoy
> 
> xoxo  
> YellowWandSaber & PrismWritings ❤

“Surrender, Doctor, and face your Dalek masters!”

“Crucible on maximum alert!”

* * *

“Daleks,” Rose breathed a laugh, averting the Doctors gaze. “Oh god,” Jack agreed trying to hide his nervousness with a few laughs. The current situation had them all on the edge. Rose had the feeling that her already unsteady mental walls would come crumbling down at just the tiniest blow. Although, being stuck in problems so soon after joining the Doctor again was somehow absurdly amusing. They never seemed to get a break from all the invasions, plagues, corruptions or vengeful outworlders. 10 seconds back with the Doctor in the TARDIS and the Daleks showed up. She wasn’t sure if to laugh or cry.

The Doctor looked back and forth between his companions with a glint of proudness visible in his eyes despite having seen right through them, “It has been good though hasn’t it?” Donna smiled in spite of the situation, “all of us, all of it? Everything we did.”

After a small pause to consider he continued, “you were brilliant,” his gaze moved from Donna to Jack, “and you were brilliant.” Lastly, his gaze met Rose’s, “and you were brilliant,” he said, smile broadening. She smiled back at his words but despite his try to calm their nerves and lighten the mood she couldn’t shake the sudden feeling that they were saying goodbye to each other. That this might have been their last opportunity to talk properly all together. Whatever was to happen outside the Tardis it wasn’t good, she could feel it. The Doctor could too, she was sure, judging by his behavior. But then again, Daleks were never associated with anything good. And whatever it was they had planned could turn out catastrophic. One thing was for sure, they were up to something big. Always the same goal - to be ultimate rulers, if not the only, of the universe.

Rose winced at the raging thoughts and emotions in her mind. 

_Calm down, a nervous breakdown ‘s hardly needed right now. Focus! ‘T least for everybody else’s sake if I can’t for my own._

She blinked a few times as she tried to clear her head and lock it all up. She was better than this! She had experience! After all, she was the woman who had spent several years separated from her Doctor and been working with the Torchwood team in an attempt to protect their world in a universe with no Doctor. The one who had to be resolved and persistent in order to make it back. Back to her Doctor. And she had been the one to keep her hopes up when everybody else failed in the process of building the dimension cannon. She inwardly smiled.

_We’ve beaten them before so why not do it again. We’ll find a way, we always do._

Memories from her first Doctor then came flooding back to her, memories of when she beat the Daleks almost single-handedly, almost. The Bad Wolf, the time vortex had aided her helping him - all big ears and leather jacket. She had intended to save his life but had ended up aiding his death. She still had vivid memories of his regeneration, although she was sure she wasn’t supposed to remember it. She could recall everything except the vortex in her mind. But every action and what happened outside her head, she remembered. As terrifying as it had been to witness and deal with in the aftermath, she was beyond grateful that he hadn’t gone completely, neglecting the time she had spent trying to get accustomed to the new Doctor and trying to overcome her guilt, believing everything had been her fault. She wouldn’t let that happen again. She wouldn't have that, not as long as she was there. She had to prevent that. She had only just found him again, no way she would just let him go now. It had been so close only a few moments prior and she had been scared half to death. No, she wouldn’t let him - not now, not ever she decided.

“Blimey,” the Doctor breathed trying his best to hide away his edginess. Wasting no time he started towards the door, the pace a bit slower and less determined than usually, but still managing to keep a straight posture. Rose and Jack followed close after, but she slowly came to a halt, letting Jack and the Doctor continue out the door, hesitating as guilt suddenly washed over her.

“Donna?” she questioned as she turned away from the door, a concerned expression written across her face. “Are you sure you’re alright?” Rose enquired regretting not showing any concern for her earlier on despite noticing that something obviously was wrong. She must’ve been too caught up in her own thoughts, she speculated. And the Doctor, her mind added as an afterthought.

When she didn’t receive an answer Rose walked back up the ramp to the console where Donna was still standing completely still. As she reached out a hand to place it on her shoulder Donna suddenly jerked her head to look at Rose. “Yeah, fine! Everything's fine - I’m fine” Despite Donna’s denial Rose could tell she wasn’t letting her in on the truth. She looked terrified. Her eyes appeared glazed, sweat was beading on her forehead and she could feel Donna shivering beneath her palm despite her evident attempt to suppress it.

“Really, Donna, you can tell me - what’s bothering you?” she tried again attempting to encourage her.

“Really, Rose, I’m fine,” Donna made her best effort to manage a smile. “Just... Don’t think Daleks are related to any of my...” Donna hesitated, “pleasant memories.” Rose smiled back knowingly but opened her mouth in protest.

“Rose! Donna!” They heard from outside the Tardis. Rose looked back to Donna. She still had that absent look in her eyes. Rose nevertheless had a feeling that there was something Donna was leaving out, that there was something she wasn’t telling. Rose took a last glance of her but decided not to push it any longer, she recognized that sometimes it could become a bit too much, she had quite the experience with that. Especially in Pete’s world. Rose gave her shoulder a last comforting squeeze.

“Come on, Donna, let’s head outside. You heard the Doctor, we’re not any safer in here.”

“Yeah, right,” Donna mumbled, starting towards the door in mindful steps beside Rose. Although, just as they reached the Tardis’ door it slammed shut right in front of them. Rose’s eyes widened in panic before she hurried to bang her hands against the wooden door.

“Rose?! Donna!?” the Doctor called confused outside the door.

“Doctor!” Rose cried, trying to unlock the door with fumbling, shaking hands. Donna joined in, trying her best to knock hard on the wood in a hopeless effort and belief that it would somehow reopen.

“Oi, what have you done!” Donna yelled in despair.

“It wasn’t me - I didn’t do anything!” he responded, frightened as he continued aimlessly to search for weak spots in the door, but knowing full well that wasn’t going to work.

“Oi! Oi, we’re not staying behind!” Donna cried.

The Doctor groaned in frustration and jerked his head in the direction of the Supreme Dalek. “What did you do!?” He yelled accusingly, his piercing gaze burning with fury, hands balled in tight fists at his sides, restraining himself.

“This is not of Dalek origin” The Dalek responded flatly.

“Stop it, they’re my friends. Now open the door and let them out!”

“This is Time Lord treachery” It repeated. The fury and rage visible in the Doctor’s eyes gradually disappeared as it was replaced by helplessness and fear.

“Please,” he almost begged, “the door just closed on its own!” He yelled confused.

“Nevertheless, the TARDIS is a weapon. And it must be destroyed” The Supreme Dalek continued, ignoring The Doctor’s desperate pleas for help. Suddenly a ‘click’ sounded followed by loud ‘banging’ noises. The Doctor and Jack jerked their heads towards the noise from where the Doctor feared the TARDIS stood. It wasn’t, which was to no relief at all, rather the opposite, as the Doctor arrived at the open shaft in the floor faster than a lightning bolt. Apparently, they’d been teleported right upon a trapdoor which was hiding a shaft the Supreme Dalek had so evidently praised for consuming the Time Lord’s TARDIS.

“What are you doing!? Bring it back!” Fury becoming evident in his eyes as he yelled at the Supreme Dalek.

“The crucible has a heart of Z-Neutrino energy. The TARDIS will be deposited into the core.” The Doctor stared at the Supreme Dalek in horror.

“But you can’t, you’ve taken the defenses down,” he uttered not wanting to believe what he’d just heard. A fire ignited in his eyes, “It’ll be torn apart!”

“And Rose and Donna are still in there!” Jack added threateningly. “let them go!” He took a few warning steps towards the red Dalek.

“The females and the TARDIS will perish together. Observe.” the Supreme Dalek stated flatly, ignoring Jack’s attempt of a threat. A screen appeared in the middle of the room under the ceiling, confirming the Dalek’s words. The Doctor could do nothing but stand impotently watching his TARDIS with both of his companions being consumed in molten fire.

“The last child of Gallifrey is powerless,” the Supreme Dalek remarked. The Doctor stared at the screen with a chaotic amount of emotions threatening to overpower his mind. He was The Doctor, a Time Lord from Gallifrey! He could do anything, hell, he was brilliant! Surely he could solve this, he just had to think, just had to think it thoroughly through. But at the moment he was starting to panic, a dangerous state to be in at the at the current moment, but it was only worsening. The logical part of his brain was screaming at him to put himself together and get those mental barriers back in place. Everything had a solution! Everything could be solved!

As a customary, he could find quick fixes to every complication and dilemma he encountered on his travels. This was one of the very few occasions he couldn’t. He couldn’t seem to move out of place he was frozen to the spot, staring wide-eyed at the screen drowning in the feelings of helplessness and despair. Rose. Rose was in there. Left in the TARDIS with Donna. His two brilliant companions trapped and waiting to die along with his TARDIS. His oldest and forever loyal companion. Donna, a fantastic companion and the most important woman in all of creation and Rose… Rose, the woman who’d changed him for the better. The kindest, most loyal and selfless person he’d ever met. Always putting everybody else’s needs before her own in even the direst of situations. She had promised him her forever, and he just couldn’t let her go a second time. He couldn’t let this happen, he had to do something! He was nearing his breaking point with an alarmingly high speed.

“Please, I’m begging you, I’ll do anything!” he said spinning around to look at the Dalek.

Casting a last glance at the screen he yelled furiously, “Put me in their place, you can do anything to me, I don’t care, just get them out of there!”

“You are connected to the TARDIS, now feel it die!” the Supreme Dalek mocked coldly, unceasingly ignoring the Doctor’s pleas for help.

* * *

“What the hell ‘s happenin’ out there?” Rose cried over the loud banging noises of the TARDIS. She had no idea what on earth to do but keep slamming her fists against the doors. She was a long way off panicked by their situation, and despite all her training at Torchwood, she was struggling immensely with her declining tranquility. She had an inkling Donna was too, judging by her mimicking Rose’s movements all the while crying out the Doctor’s name.

“Doctor!” Rose joined in, shouting as loudly as possible in the attempt to suppress the surrounding noises. Having faith in the Doctor to get them out, as he always did, they kept calling his name, too afraid and befuddled to make any other use. Very suddenly something went horribly wrong. The TARDIS began shaking violently, the hexagonal highlights on the walls and ceiling shattered and fell like rain all over the console room and some of the panels in the floor even came loose and were thrown elsewhere on the floor damaging numerous mechanisms on their way. Several explosions sounded close after and sparks from broken circuits flew everywhere, igniting aggressive fires and flames gradually filling the console room with suffocatingly thick smoke.

The turbulence, the explosions and flying objects caught both companions completely off guard, resulting in Donna being tossed into the railing and Rose being hurled roughly onto the flooring with a hefty thump. Rose cried out in pain and slowly rolled onto her back grasping her right hand in the left. Wincing in pain she tried to steady her breathing to avoid the possibility of an oncoming breakdown or worse. No matter how much she tried her eyes wouldn’t seem to focus, but only letting her imagination free to tell things from a haze. She could hear someone scrambling towards her unsteadily on two feet. Mere seconds later she felt a hand on her back, assisting her to rise up gently minding her wounded, possibly broken hand.

“Come on, Rose,” Donna coughed. “We need to get to safety!” Rose could feel her eyes starting to water despite the return of her vision and almost accidentally rubbed her eyes with her wounded hand before quickly switching to the left one instead as Donna dragged her along to find the nearest shelter between the jump seat and the time rotor.

“Doctor!” They both tried again coughing violently as smoke engulfed their lungs. Rose couldn’t tell if it was emotions or the smoke that had her eyes water so heavily. She quickly settled for both, frantically attempting to calm and rub away the water at the same time. Half-way succeeding in her task she took a look around from her sitting position beside Donna to analyze their possibilities properly for the first time since being trapped there. The door option was definitely gone, being locked and them being unaware of what was hiding outside, which was, most probably not something good, evidently proved by how the TARDIS was handling it. Maybe she could get the TARDIS back up and get them far, far away to reboot, recalibrate and get the systems, including the defenses back up, so they could fly back and pick up the Doctor and Jack, in order to get the planets back home where they belonged. But how, she pondered. How on earth would she be able to pilot the TARDIS? Let alone get all the systems back online. There was a slight chance she could be able to fly it if she concentrated hard enough on memories from the Doctor navigating it and giving her a few lessons on co-piloting. But what on earth would she do from there? Could Donna by any chance know a few things she didn’t?

Rose braced herself for another nearby explosion and jerked her head towards Donna to see how she was handling things. To her surprise, Donna wasn’t sitting next to her anymore, but instead making her way towards something she couldn’t quite see from her position.

“Donna?” Rose questioned, puzzled by her peculiar behavior and with no indication of what she was doing or where she was going. She received no answer whatsoever.

“Donna?..” she tried again attempting to see through the smoke and to where she was going. She could feel a tinge worry and fear trying to make their way to the surface afresh but hastily locked them away. She couldn’t afford to go there again, now was the time to focus. She was going to find a key to solve their situation.

Deciding to crawl up beside Donna to see what she was planning she was suddenly surprised by sharp inhaling noises and gasps from Donna as a golden veil of some sort of particles surrounded her and without warning towards Rose as well. She suddenly had trouble breathing and found herself imitating the sounds Donna was making. Piercing pain shot out through every nerve ending in her body until she was trembling. She could no longer hear Donna but found herself crying out in agony before the last of the roaring pain finally subsided.

Rose collapsed onto the floor with a heavy thump convulsing in pain as her wounded hand was tormented under her body weight. She struggled to try and regain her breath, squeezing her eyes shut in an effort to do so. Rolling over on her stomach to free her hand she opened her eyes to look around the still chaotic control room and to where Donna was standing on all four, an ocean of golden coloring her wide eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things keep getting weirder and weirder and more confusing inside the TARDIS by the second.  
> What will our beloved companions do to get themselves out of their situation?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter here for you! Thank you so much for those of you who've left kudos, commented or bookmarked! We're so glad you like the story so far, we really appreciate it! Those particular things always feed the muse! Hope you like this one as well.
> 
> WARNING: More explicit description of pain!  
> On top of that, we both consider this chapter slightly angsty, just saying. Sorry, not sorry.
> 
> Disclaimer: BBC owns everything!

“Total TARDIS destruction in ten rels. Nine, eight, seven, six, five, four, three, two, one”.

 

* * *

 

“Donna,” Rose started breathlessly.

“Rose,” Donna mirrored, meeting her gaze. She hesitated for a moment eying the ginger warily where the green once again had taken its rightful place from the golden in her eyes. Everything that had happened in the TARDIS the last two minutes was short-circuiting her mind completely. She blinked rapidly, taking precautions to prevent an altogether frying of her head.

“We need to get out of here,” She stated scrambling to her feet bracing herself from several violent explosions around them. “We’re wastin’ our time.” _Ironic, considerin’ our whereabouts_ , Rose mused internally

“But what about-” Donna gestured to the broken glass that’d contained the Doctor’s hand and back and forth between the two, “-this.” Rose shook her head.

“Let's save it for a mo’ we have to get out of here first. You wouldn’t by any chance know how to fly the TARDIS would you?”

“How should I know?” Donna exclaimed holding her hands up in surrender as she got herself to her feet in front of the console with Rose, both of them gripping it tightly in an effort to keep standing through the violent shaking. “I’ve never flown anything in my life, let alone a blue, alien, time-traveling box in outer space. Even the Spaceman can’t fly it properly.” Donna lamented. Rose inwardly smiled at the truthfulness.

“Never mind that, let me just try something else then,” Rose closed her eyes, keeping them shut tightly together in concentration.

 _Please, you need to help us. We dunno what to do or how to get out of ‘ere. We’re in big trouble this time really big_ , Rose hesitated, _you need to do something for me. No, for us and everyone down below._

 _I know what I have to do if you can’t help us, but we both know the outcome so it’s definitely not optimal. But If you’d let me pilot you if you’d help me, and guide me through it we can save the Doctor just like everybody else. Please, I’m afraid we don’t have much time left and we need to get out of here! You can make it I know you can if we do this together_ , she urged, squeezing her eyes tight in concentration. The TARDIS responded with a faint, weak hum of approval.

Rose smiled widely, “Thank you!”

“For what?” Donna exclaimed turning to look beside her at the blonde. Rose shook her head, moving frantically around the console flipping buttons and switches in her internal consultation with the TARDIS.

“ ‘S nothing,” Rose declared from behind the console. “Now, hold on tight!”

 

* * *

 

The silence was almost deafening in the demolished console room. Rose and Donna stood completely still frozen to the spot just listening in fear for more sudden explosions. When what felt like an eternity had passed their eyes met and they broke out in snorting laughter.

“We almost died!”

“Amen!” Rose spluttered, “and we’re stranded in space!”

Donna started laughing even harder, “stranded in space in a big blue box!” They both continued to laugh for several minutes until their eyes were watering and breathing became almost painful. When their uncontrollable laughing started dying out Rose threw herself onto the jump seat trying to gather herself.

She sighed in a deep exhale smiling slightly.

“We actually made it,” she said aloud mostly in confirmation to herself, “We’re still here.”  
Donna looked towards her noticing her smiling but distant expression.

“Yes,” Donna smiled, “we still are.” She moved to stand beside her at the jump seat, leaning slightly against it. “And how you managed I have absolutely no idea. Doesn’t bother me though, just glad that we are.” She scrunched her face up thoughtfully, “still bothers me with what happened with that golden confetti though.” Rose leaned forward on the seat balancing her chin in her hand turning serious again.

“Yea, I’d like to know ‘s well,” she said clearly engrossed in her thoughts. Donna was right it’d been bloody weird. And extremely painful. Mind, she’d never in her life experienced something so truly painful ever before. She’d been in so many other situations before on her journeys both with and without the Doctor but never endured something on that scale. And she had been so unbelievably frightened. But not because of the pain, not mostly at least. What frightened her the most was not knowing either what had happened or why.

“Do you feel weird too?” Donna suddenly asked. Rose blinked returning from her thoughts and turned to face Donna.

“Hmm?”

“This buzzing feeling… It’s like- It’s like it’s getting louder and louder, more and more insistent,” Donna explained in a low voice, “d’ you feel it too?” Rose took a moment to consider.

“No…” She furrowed her brows in concentration considering for another moment, “no, sorry. But... I do feel this kinda stingin’ feelin’. All over actually, but especially in my hand,” she looked down at it as she splayed her fingers experimentally.

“Ow!” she yelped before realization dawned on her. Her hand. She had hurt it so badly during the chaos that had ensued. She must’ve been running high on adrenaline since she’d forgotten something as severe as that. She took another look at her hand and Donna peeked down over her shoulder to see what was going on. Her hand was swollen almost twice the size and had angry red and purple marks forming across the back of her hand, her palm and fingers. Donna’s eyes widened almost comically much.

“Bloody hell, Rose, that looks serious! Why didn’t you remind me?” Rose gingerly touched a finger to the swollen skin and inhaled sharply at the contact.

“Well, what exactly could you even do about it if I’d told you?” she breathed, “ ‘sides, it didn’t bother me before. I’d forgotten all about it. Must’ve been the adrenaline.”

“I could get some bandage and-”

“No ‘s alright Donna,” Rose interrupted, “We gotta go save the Doctor anyway. We don’t have time for nursin’ ‘round me, I’ll be fine.” Donna gave Rose a pointed glare. Rose sighed.

“Please, Donna, can’t we jus-”

“No, sorry, but no, Rose,” she cut in, “besides, how much help would you be anyway with a disabled hand?”

“Oi! Mind you, this disabled hand just piloted the TARDIS!” Rose protested. Donna grinned brightly, "you just said it was the adrenaline."

“Come on, Rose, let me at least wrap it for you,”

“Okay fine! If that’ll do it for you then just get it over with so we can move on and actually start doing something,” Rose gave in, “please just hurry.” Donna nodded before hastily looking around herself in search of something. Seemingly she didn’t find what she was looking for but suddenly instead looked down at herself. Taking a decision she abruptly ripped off one of her dress sleeves and reached out for her hand.

“Give me your hand,” she commanded. Without further protest, Rose slowly raised her hand to her not daring to do otherwise any longer. Ever so slowly she wrapped the soft gray fabric carefully but securely around her hand. Rose’s eyes quickly began watering at the stinging and sharply piercing sensations in her hand and fingers. It took every ounce of willpower for her not to yank her hand away as fast as she could. Sensing her discomfort Donna quickly finished up by tying a small knot on the back of her hand.

“Sorry, Rose,” she apologized, “it’s over now though, I’m done.” Slowly she let go of her hand.

“It’s alright, thanks, Donna,” Rose managed a small smile as she retracted her hand, “ ’M sorry for being so uptight, I promise I don’t mean to ‘s just this whole situation ‘s really havin’ me on the edge. Plus my hand hurts like hell.” Donna squeezed her shoulder in reassurance.

“Hey, it’s alright don’t worry about it I know exactly how you’re feeling. Let’s just get out of here yeah?”

“Yeah,” Rose smiled.

* * *

 “The TARDIS has been destroyed.”

“Now tell me, Doctor, what do you feel?” the Supreme Dalek ordered, “anger? Sorrow? Despair?”

The Doctor stared weakly at the screen, an empty void spreading in the pit of his stomach and his mind followed by an all-consuming feeling of misery and desolation. At the same time, blazing infernos were burning through every nerve in his body, threatening to overpower him. He felt miserable. His ship, Rose and Donna gone. All gone. Bloody hell he’d only just gotten Rose back and now- because of him- she was dead! He didn’t deserve this! Why would he? What had he ever done besides protecting the whole stupid universe?! Fury was cursing hotly like liquid fire through his veins. The oncoming storm. He was losing his grip.

Having sensed his unease clear as day Jack came up beside him and placed a hand on his shoulder hopeful it would remind him that he still wasn’t alone. Finally, the Doctor spoke.

“Yeah…”

On the contrary, the Dalek responded immediately, the loud, deadpan voice cutting through the silence.

“Then if emotions are so important, surely we have enhanced you?”

 _Ooh boy, that is going **too** far!!_ Jack thought enraged, _how could that stupid dalek keep tormenting him like that! As if the situation wasn’t bad enough for the Doctor already!? What a bloody fucking stupid shitbag of dickweed!! What a dickfaced dickweaselly dickfucker!_

“Yeah? Feel this!” Jack roared back aiming his gun and firing several shots at the red dalek.

The cursed words echoed throughout the crucible, “exterminate!” The Doctor had abruptly turned around at Jack’s pained cry watching his body crumble to the floor. He stared at him blankly for a moment slightly feigning some of his shock.

“Escort him to the vault, he’s the play-thing of Davros now,”

Discreetly looking back one last time Jacks wink affirmed his theory and let himself be dragged along with another dalek.

 

* * *

 

“Donna, try pullin’ that lever over there!” Rose pointed instructively with her wrapped hand. “Same time, three, two, one, pull!” The whole room shook and sparks flew in every direction from the console. A loud shriek emanated from somewhere beside her, of course, Rose knew immediately who’d made the sound. Wide-eyed she abruptly turned.

“Donna!” she called scrambling to her still body on the floor, “Donna, wha-”

“Bollocks!” Donna got back up rubbing her forehead, “we have exactly 16,295 seconds left to break off the reality bomb!”

“T-the what now?” Rose stuttered befuddled staring after Donna as she made for the door.

Donna answered casually as if it was the simplest thing in the universe, “the reality bomb.” she threw the doors open with a loud bang, “ah, fantastic we’re here! Nice piloting by the way! Gotta go though, be back in just a tick, wait here.”

“But-” Rose started after her as she’d bolted out the door. _Wha-!? What the hell ‘s happenin’? I swear I-_ , she broke off dropping to her knees suddenly crying out in toe-curling agony. The minor stinging having suddenly risen from a twenty to a hundred in a severe writhing pain contracting from her hand through the nerves continuing all the way through her spine. The shock of it completely overwhelming her as she dropped further to her side curling together in pain. Having given in to the convulsing stinging and burning she let tears run freely down her face cradling her tormented hand tightly in a vain attempt to ease the pain.

She felt sick. It was like blades ripping and tearing their way through her creating such immense and excruciating pain that it prevented her to fix on any other thoughts. She tried to fight it off but only triggered another wave of even more insistent pain. Her arm clenched as the rest of her body contorted and writhed under her agonizing cries. Why was she still fighting? It was pointless. Why didn’t she just let go? She bit down harshly on her lip making it draw blood as she felt her mind exploding at the time with the rest of her body. It was too much.

A piercing call for her name faded as her vision blurred. She let go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this was a bit shorter than the last we'll try to make up for it in the next ;)  
> Hope you enjoyed!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here ya go chapter 3! This took a little longer than expected but here it is. And again, thank you so much to everyone who's commented, kudo'ed or bookmarked so far! It really goes a long way in helping our motivation to stay intact for this story. 
> 
> Thank you lovelies! And some of you really did have some great theories about this chapter so we hope it doesn't disappoint too much ;)  
> Warning: Lots of angst 'n fluff! :)  
> Enjoy!

“You’re mine! You belong to me, Rose!”

“Say it!” he hissed in her ear.

She tried to turn around in order to push him away but his arms held her trapped between his body and the wall.

“No, stop it!” she yelped. Hands went to her hips in a forceful grip as he pressed himself against her from behind. One hand continued south to yank her jeans down to her knees with her knickers in one harsh movement.

“Stop! Stop it! I don’t want this!”

The voice behind her growled, “Rose, I told you! It’s not what you think - we barely touched.” His teeth grazed her shoulder, one hand holding both of hers above her head in a painfully tight grip. The sound of a zipper being lowered behind her echoed throughout the dark corridor.

She wriggled and kicked and managed to free herself to get just enough time to turn around before being pinned violently to the wall again.

“Liar! Jimmy, you’re a lying piece of shit!” Rose shouted, “Let. Go!” With as much force as she could muster she stomped her heel down on his foot. As Jimmy swore and howled in pain Rose used the distraction to push past him and scramble to the door. She was shaking and sweating trying not to fall over the jeans around her knees as she ran from the man hastily nearing, yelling her name.

Suddenly the scenery blurred and changed before her.

She scanned her surroundings in a fifth of a second. Jimmy was nowhere to be seen. So was their old bedsitter- nowhere to be seen and her jeans was safely secured on her hips again seeming as if they’d never even been removed.

She found herself lying on a sofa - a very familiar sofa and in an even more familiar flat. Abruptly she stiffened. She felt movement behind her, a person, slow and even breathing. Ever so carefully she turned her head around and let out a breath of relief when she saw Jackie sitting behind her in a deep slumber. Rose curled back into her, nestling her head at Jackie’s side and under the arm that was draped across her, seeking comfort.

Her surroundings changed again.

She whimpered at the loss of warmth and comfort from her mum as she found herself standing in a dark basement. She took another quick look around herself for orientation. Suddenly it all clicked into place. The boxes, the dummies, the clothes racks and various other items. She was at Henrik’s. And she remembered clear as day what had happened down here.

She detected movement in the corner of her eye. Then another place. Soon all the dummies were headed for her with their arms reaching towards her. She started to panic and quickly decided for walking backward until her back hit the wall, blocking her escape. This feeling was weird. She almost felt like someone sitting in the passenger seat of a car with someone else behind the steering wheel, forced to relive old memories that went by all over again without any chance of altering them. On top of that, she felt intoxicated by emotions that she recognized didn’t belong to her, or at least not the current her but the past. The memories were scarily realistic. She wished she could just get out of this nightmare or whatever it was that had her trapped inside her mind with her memories. She clenched her eyes shut wishing to find herself somewhere else - Anywhere else.

Then abruptly her thoughts were interrupted as a hand had slipped into hers saying that one word. That one magical word that had started it all. Her life’s biggest adventure.

“Run!”

The scenery changed once again. Her mind seemed to keep changing her surroundings and bringing up new memories as it pleased. New or old, good or bad. Adventures with the Doctor and without.

Meeting her father, meeting Jack, fighting the Slitheen, the Daleks, Bad Wolf, New Earth, the Cybermen and all the wonderful bits in between.

Then, on the beach. With Jackie’s arms wrapped tightly around her in comfort. She shook as sobs racked through her, burying her head in the crook of Jackie’s neck holding on to her for dear life.

Her days at Unit with the parallel Pete, her struggle through every day, starting the dimension hopper experiment, having failed and having success on and off for several years until it finally worked, jumping from dimension to dimension to find the Doctor again. And then finally reaching him.

Her memories floated and twirled around her mind making it hard to tell one from another as they mixed and then finally faded.

A faint voice sounded, “Rose.”

Her eyes frantically roamed around her but there was nothing more than complete darkness.

“Rose”.

She ran. Desperate to find the source of the voice. It sounded so familiar yet for some reason she couldn’t identify it. The voice sounded almost as desperate as her. Then suddenly, stars started blinking into existence all around her. She wasn’t standing in the darkness - she was floating in space, surrounded by stars.

Her stomach clenched at the sight. It was beautiful. No matter how many times she’d seen space it never ceased to amaze her. Billions and billions of stars flashing colorfully all around her. Millions of galaxies filled with planets and life of all sorts going about their lives completely oblivious to the wonders of the universe.

“Rose,” the voice echoed.

She turned, eyes widening at the sight before her. The shape of a wolf glimmering golden with a blinding light stood face to face with her, forcing her to almost close her eyes at the brightness. Her eyes stung slightly as tears threatened to spill, a tiny smile forming on her lips. She recognized it. The Bad Wolf, just standing there, observing her with ebony black eyes. She felt as if it was looking straight through her mind and soul. Maybe it was if it hadn’t already. Maybe it was even a part of her conscience she pondered. Then it hit her - it _was_ in her conscience. They both were inside her mind. But how was it possible? He had taken it from her. The Doctor had removed it from her head so long ago.

As another call for her name sounded the wolf turned its head. Curious she followed its gaze but found nothing but space before her. There was no one to be seen. Confused she shifted her attention back to the wolf but found the spot where it had just been standing empty. It was gone. And then at once, everything went white.

* * *

 

 

She slowly cracked her eyes open and was greeted by another blinding white light. Everything was hazy and foggy, making it a struggle for Rose to gain a focus. Her head was spinning from all the odd things that her brain had been stuffed with and all the memories she'd just been forced through seemed to have settled as a dull pressure behind her skull. 

Yet another call for her name sounded a bit more clearly this time. Her head and sight were still faintly buzzing but she could finally recognize the voice. Her heart fell at how panicked and desperate he sounded.

“Doctor?” she croaked.

She felt his hand slip into hers and gently stroke the back of her hand with his thumb in soothing circles.

“Oh, Rose,” the Doctor sighed as he gathered her in a fierce hug, “Rose, Rose, Rose.” She buried her face in the crook of his neck and let out a shaky breath as she folded her arms around him. Closing her eyes she breathed him in, relishing in his unique scent of time and antiquity. Something foreign and alien but still so comforting and familiar. She let out a breathless disbelieving laugh clutching him even closer like she was trying to melt them together.

Rose gradually opened her eyes again trying to acclimate her vision to the light of wherever they were. Blinking a few times her perception came back to normal little by little. She was in the med bay she realized, eyes darting around the crimson white room and various technological and medical components. Looking over the Doctor’s shoulder she found herself sitting on something closely resembling a hospital cot.

A shiver she unsuccessfully tried to suppress ran through her body as her mind began to wander reminding her of the reason behind her stay in the med bay. All fresh and painful memories.

“Rose?”

The Doctor moved to look at her without breaking their embrace, concerned and apparently well aware of her uneasiness. She hadn’t fooled him. Her attempt to not further burden him with worry having failed miserably. Apparently, he was still able to read her if he wasn’t being all oblivious like he’d often been when they traveled beforehand.

Swallowing a lump in her throat she decided against trusting her voice and instead choose to pull him fiercely back against her. Rose held on to him for dear life and the Doctor reciprocated with equal vigor in spite of his slightly awkward position from his chair beside her cot. However, the moment didn’t last for long when a sudden shriek emanated from across the room effectively stopping the Doctor from whatever he was about to say.

“Rose!!” Both jerked their heads toward the noise startled. The sound of porcelain shattering on the floor was followed by rushing footsteps. The Doctor wasn’t quick enough to retreat from their embrace before both were pulverized by a bone-crushing Jackie Tyler hug. When the woman pulled away to cradle Rose’s face disbelievingly in her hands Rose gave her a tearful smile before going in for a hug herself arms wound tightly around her.

“Mum,” she started incredulous of the whole situation, “what on earth are you doin’ ‘ere?”

Jackie gave her a stormy look, “don’t give me that! Look what you got yourself into! What in the world were you doing!? You nearly got yourself killed!” she paused as tears spilled from her eyes, “we thought you weren’t gonna make it!”

Rose pulled Jackie tighter against herself unable to provide her mum any answers. What could she tell her? She was just as afraid as them if not more of what had happened. The thrill she usually got from solving mysteries alike wasn’t applicable in this instance. She was afraid. She suspected the Doctor might be as well when she’d first noticed his expression. The expression he usually wore when trying to put the pieces of a puzzle together only this time it was different. And odd. It was like she was receiving a faint feeling of bewilderedness and frustration radiating off him.

When she felt her mum loosen her grip on her she pulled back to look at the two persons before her. None of them having seemed to remove their gazes from her since she’d woken. Judging by the way they looked at her she suspected they hadn’t when she’d been out either. Her stomach clenched at their fearful expressions - she had to do something. Say something at least.

“I-”

The Doctor cut her off, “what happened?” He sat beside her arms in his lap as he leaned forward with a deeply serious expression schooling his features. Rose had to look away from his burning, brown eyes. After a moment she looked back up first on Jackie then settling on the Doctor again.

“You don’t mean the Tardis, do you? It’s me you’re talkin’ ‘bout” He nodded stiffly in confirmation.

“I-I dunno…” she began as she leaned back to lie down on the cod again, having already been sitting for too long. Her muscles were sore, sure, and her hand as well but how the pain had been reduced so critically from such concentrated pain beforehand to a dull throb scared her. What if it happened again? Would she even survive a “next time”? What had happened to her??

Forcing away all her dubious thoughts and questions she remembered his inquiry and continued.

“I really don’t know. One moment we were just trapped inside the Tardis the next both of us were all of a sudden exposed to this… Sharp flash of pain…”

Sharp flash of pain… she chided internally. That was a huge underestimation but she knew better than, to tell the truth, and the reality behind the reasons she’d gone out like a light, especially in front of these two particular people. She didn’t want them to take pity on her. She was a grown woman now unlike when she traveled with the Doctor before they got separated and she gained all that experience by her time in Pete’s World and by working with Torchwood. Not that she didn’t experience a lot with him on his travels as well, but it just wasn’t the same. And just the thought of burdening them even more almost broke her heart. She wouldn’t be able to handle the guilt of being the cause of worsening their anxious looks.

“And when I thought it was over it started again. And then I just sort of… Blacked out.”

Blimey she’d become an expert at downplaying things lately. Even to her, that sounded lame but it seemed they bought it for the time being just silently nodding their heads. Then realization dawned on her.

“What happened?” she asked, “what happened and where is Donna?” Her eyes widened further, “and where is Jack?? Mum! What about Pete and Tony!?”

The Doctor grabbed her hand with an alarmed expression evident on his face, “Rose, you need to relax. Your heart is beating way too fast. Breathe slowly.”

“But they-”

“Just listen to him, sweetheart. Not just for your own sake,” she interrupted stroking a thumb across her cheek before getting off the bed. “Whatever happened wasn’t just a flash of pain,” Jackie quoted lifting an eyebrow as she gave her arm a last squeeze.

“Mum-”

“Love, for once in your life just listen. You need rest.”

The Doctor chimed in carefully, “there’ll be plenty of time to talk”. Jackie nodded softly.

“Rest, I’ll go make another round of tea for you lot,” Jackie notified as she turned and went for the door.

“Oi,” the Doctor called after her, “what about the first round on the floor?!”

“Dunno, you’re the genius!” Jackie quipped before sniffing and wiping away the wet tracks left on her own cheeks, disappearing out of the room. A flicker of that boyish expression crossed his face before reverting back to concern as he turned back to her. Her heart fell slightly at that. She ached to see his usual glee and boyish excitement around her on their adventures again. She’d missed it so incredibly much. She missed his smile.

And now that she was finally around him again he seemed so different. He seemed so uptight and closed off to everyone, his usual joy replaced by a seriousness and intensity she’d only ever witnessed on rare occasions before. And she was sure it wasn’t just because of everything that had just happened - something told her that this was the stance he held more often than not. The Doctor broke her out of her thoughts. Slightly startled she raised her gaze to meet his

“Rose, please, you should give your mind some rest. I know that expression,” the Doctor said softly, eyes roving over her face, “you’re thinking too much. We have all the time in the world but first, you need to get better. Get some sleep. Please, for me?” he pleaded her, desperation evident in his dark brown eyes.

She found herself answering before her mind could even comprehend the question, “yeah, okay, I will”. She didn’t regret her immediate answer whatsoever barely holding it together at his pleading look. His shoulders sagged in relief letting the tense muscles relax before he reached out his hand and brushed his thumb across her cheek. Her heart skipped a beat at his affectionate and soft touch but soon found herself leaning into it. Suddenly it seemed to hit him just how long he’d stretched the moment and finally pulled his hand back. Rose felt slightly stupid for already missing the warm touch of his hand but quickly regained her composure.

“You do look a little haggard yourself,” Rose noticed. His eyelids looked slightly droopy and his skin seemed a touch darker under his eyes.

“Yeah?” a small smile played on his lips.

“Yeah,” she affirmed.

“Well it’s been a long day,” he paused, “should probably go get some sleep as well,” he said as he made to get up from his chair beside her. Before any of them could register it she was sitting up again, his wrist caught in her hand.

“Sorry,” she apologized letting go of his hand when she realized what she’d done, “ Jus- please don’t go. Stay here? With. Me?” She felt so stupid for sounding so desperate and clingy. She felt herself shrinking to the size of an Adipose suddenly self-conscious. But… How was she supposed to let him out of her sight again? What if something happened? What if he was gone when she woke up in the morning? What if-

“Course, Rose,” he smiled, looking down at her. Oh, he was smiling.

Surprisingly he seemed to let out a breath of relief at her words and grasped her hand as he sat back down.  
She let out a breathless laugh in relief and at the ridiculous of the whole situation. It was so them, she thought. She squeezed his hand softly in refound joy but had to stifle a yawn as drowsiness came full force on her. God she was knackered, she realized.

“Didn’t you jus’ tell me you wanted to get some sleep, Doctor?” she asked with a glint of amusement in her eyes as she saw him attempting to stifle a yawn as well.

“Oh, er,”

“Come on you git,” Rose grinned, patting the space beside her on the cot as she scooted over.

“You sure? There’s not a lot of space on there,” the Doctor notified, raising an eyebrow.

“Ohh, I dunno. Nothing we haven’t done before. Have slept in worse places before haven’t we?”

He grinned at the memories. “Suppose so.”

The Doctor got up and removed his shoes and suit jacket before moving over to lie down on the small space next to her, minding the few wires and electrodes connecting her to the ADT.

“Here,” he said lifting an arm. She took the hint and wriggled under it, relaxing her head against his chest as his arm came back down, holding her close against him. She reached her own arm over his chest pressing herself close against him. Both let out a content sigh.

She listened to the double heartbeat of his hearts with an ear against his chest, letting the warmth and comfort of the familiar sound wrap soothingly around her. When the lights in the bright room dimmed down to a faint orange glow she finally let herself succumb to sleep, content with the warm feel of the Doctor beneath her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there we have it! Oh, and (don't) worry. Everything may seem fine, but!.. Stay tuned!


End file.
